


"I'm going to steal a horse. Want to help?"

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, muz-lari (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: Is there anything S'ariq wouldn't do for his Dragonborn?
Kudos: 1
Collections: Dreamer's Thu'um





	"I'm going to steal a horse. Want to help?"

“You want S’ariq to help you steal a horse?” 

S’ariq crossed his arms, thoroughly unimpressed with the Dragonborn’s request. 

“Not just any horse,” Muz-Lari replied, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Maven Black-Briar’s prized stud, Frost.” 

S’ariq hummed thoughtfully. 

“Why?” 

Muz-Lari shrugged. 

“Some human paid me to. Besides, as I understand it, the Black-Briars are one of the richest families in Skyrim. So, I’m sure there’ll be lots of shiny things that you can fit into your pockets.” 

S’ariq hummed again. 

Muz-Lari wasn’t wrong. The Black-Briars were loaded. And S’ariq knew he could make a mint based off anything he could lift out of their property. However, the Black-Briars had a lot of influence and while Muz-Lari could probably get away with anything, should she get caught (perks of being Dragonborn); an escaped khajiit murderer (though framed) would be easy to deal with, should something go wrong… 

“Hey.” Muz-Lari stepped forward and tapped S’ariq under his chin with the tip of her snout. “It will be fun. Trust me.” 

S’ariq looked into Muz-Lari’s orange gaze, considering. Then he dropped his arms. 

“Alright. Let’s go.”   


  


A few hours later, S’ariq sat behind Muz-Lari, reins in his hands as they rode Frost to Lakeview Manor. 

S’ariq had to resist to urge to purr with satisfaction at their haul. 

There were quite a few little, valuable trinkets that found their way into his pockets. And the rage on Letrush’s face when Muz-Lari stated that she was keeping Frost was spectacular. It was enough to keep S’ariq from feeling the chill against his ears and nose. 

“So, did you have fun?” Muz-Lari asked, turning her head to look at S’ariq out of the corner of her eye. 

S’ariq’s gold eyes left the road to glance down at the argonian against his chest and he grinned. 

“Of course. You know S’ariq enjoys picking locks. It’s almost as good as stabbing.” 

Muz-Lari laughed, the sound more felt than heard. 

S’ariq turned his gaze back to the road and they rode on in comfortable silence. 


End file.
